


Obra de arte

by Thomary221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Murder, Psychological Drama, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes es creador de obras con materiales inusuales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obra de arte

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, los personajes ooC, y salirme de contexto.  
> La locura de una joven mente.
> 
> Participa en Mystrade for us.  
> Prompt: Uno sube al taxi sin saber que había alguien dentro.

Capítulo único 

* * *

 

 

Suspiró en medio de la habitación y sus ojos observaron la hilarante creación que matizó momentos atrás, se veía tan vivaz perenne, tan prohibido el haberlo hecho pero tan verdadero.

Una verdadera obra de arte.

Se levantó del sillón y lamió la sustancia roja de sus guantes negros de látex. Sonrió ladino y se despidió de su anfitriona con un cándido beso al aire.

Tenía que alcanzar la calle principal y poder tomar un taxi aunque con disgusto, su auto estaba en la mecánica.

La helada Londres torturaba la piel de su rostro y calaba hasta sus huesos, su simple traje no ayudaba en calentarle, después de todo su abrigo tuvo un desafortunado destino.

Vio la hora y debía llegar cuanto antes a casa donde su pequeño hermano esperaba por él, quizá preparado para su llegada o bien malhumorado por su tardanza. Quien sabría que haría su rizado niño cuando él no se hallaba complaciendo sus ávidos deseos.

Hace un chasquido de dedos y se anuncia un taxi parando por el impertinente tráfico, sube sin más ni siquiera esperó que el taxista anuncie palabra alguna.

—221B Baker Stret.

Luego calla.

El taxista nervioso quiso balbucear pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Sabes qué esta ocupado este taxi?

El pelirrojo vira la mirada a un lado y ve a un hombre de cabellos grises, piel tostada y rostro peculiar.

Fue como una gran corriente en su columna vertebral y un gran dolor en sus partes bajas. Para su especie de refugio mental fue como hallar un ser tan diferente e irrespetuosamente tan parecida.

—Mi indudable disculpa detective inspector.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Simple lógica al ver las evidencias en su persona —una sonrisa gatuna mermó.

—Como sea. ¿Puede bajarse? Tomé este taxi antes.

Tenía que acelerar sus pensamientos al formar una estrategia para que no le obligase a bajar por ahora así que se recostó en el asiento murmurando.

—Su destino queda al paso del mío, así que no me importa bajar unas calles antes. No hace mal compartir un taxi, de hecho se puede ahorrar unos billetes, ¿no?

—¿Eh?

El detective bufa y niega pidiendo al conductor que encuentre una salida de ese atestado tráfico. Luego no evitaba mirar al pelirrojo de traje gris a rayas, su piel blanquecina era un yugo en su mente y el suave perfume lo hacía trastabillar, reconocer que un hombre a su costado lo atrajo en segundos como un estúpido colegial viendo a una colegiala bien uniformada.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Mycroft.

El pelirrojo soltó sin temor alguno, casi divertido por la situación.

—¿Por qué querría saber tu nombre?

—Créame inspector, querrá recordarme —susurro al acercarse peligrosamente, reduciendo el espacio personal— además ya sé el suyo. Mala idea de llevar su placa de la Scotland Yard.

Lestrade tragó saliva con nerviosismo y con prudencia retrocedió al avance ajeno.

—¿Eres un acosador?

—No me rebaje a esos estándares.

Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó la lúcida mente de Lestrade, piensa que quedará grabada en mucho tiempo, de reojo ve que el conductor no hace el menor movimiento para interrumpirlos. ¿Interrumpir qué? La paranoia y el querer saber más le sucumbían, sus alarmas sonaron. Tenía que detener lo que sea que sucedía.

—¿Puedes...Puedes bajar del auto? —maldijo su temerosa frase.

—De acuerdo —el pelirrojo accedió e hizo detener al taxista. Sin antes acercarse más aún al detective— espero saber de usted en un futuro.

Retrocedió y abrió la puerta del auto sin antes de ser alertado.

—Tú... tienes una mancha roja —el detective le indicó el lugar, la mancha se hallaba en su cuello.

Se la limpió y agradeció, susurrando unas últimas palabras se despidió.

—Es sólo sangre.

Cerró la puerta y vio arrancar el taxi llevándose a su contra parte, su otra pieza como dirán algunos. Con lo poco vio pudo percatarse de todo lo que componía Gregory Lestrade y comenzó a sonreír aletargado recordando los miedos, sueños, horrores y esperanzas de su ser predilecto.

Su piel ardía presuntuosa, su sangra bullía animada y su refugio aparta un lugar para él.

Ahora buscaría la forma de atarlo a su lado para toda la vida y que aprendiese a aceptar todo lo que Mycroft Holmes representaba.

Todo lo que conllevaba quitar por puro placer un hálito de vida y con ellas hacer hermosos retratos y bellos paisajes.

Entonces se hallaba impregnado de felicidad al llegar a casa, viendo a su niño reclamar su tardío regreso, le acarició el rostro con cariño.

—No te sulfures Sherlock. Hoy conocí a alguien quien nos acompañará muy pronto.

—¿No dices eso todas las veces?

—Tranquilo, él es el indicado.

El rizado asintió arrojándose a su regazo. Aprovechando el humor de su hermano mayor recibiría cariño y un trato especial. Después de todo Sherlock sabía que sólo era un reemplazo.

—Te ayudaré a tenerlo con nosotros hermano.

—Me parece bien.

Mycroft no podría estar más feliz. Tendría a las dos personas más importantes y serían suyas pero todo de él pertenecería al de cabellos grises.

Habría que celebrar con un obra de arte y plasmarla con avidez para que sea vista por el detective. Aunque ninguna se compararía con la obra que representaba Gregory Lestrade.

Pero si algo saliese mal el sería el único sobreviviente.

Al otro lado de la moneda, Lestrade llegó a Scotland Yard advertido por la sargento Donovan que un complejo de departamentos un asesinato había ocurrido y que de nuevo había sido el psicópata asesino que andan buscando desde hace meses.

—¿Está vez qué fue?

—Una mujer de 30 años, cabellos grises, piel semi morena y presuntamente estaba embarazada, Lestrade.

Asintió ante las palabras de su morena compañera y por alguna razón sintió escalofríos, sacudió su cabeza ignorando el temor inexplicable.

A la vez que se percató que el asesinato ocurrió muy cerca al lugar donde fue abordado por ese hombre Mycroft.

Era una coincidencia muy extraña, tomó la llaves de su auto, el cual dejó ayer por haber bebido y prometer nunca más tomar un taxi para no encontrarse con personas así.

Lo que no sabía que esa persona planeaba hacer lo quisiese con él.


End file.
